


With you

by IsladeMuerta



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Based on a Avril Lavigne song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsladeMuerta/pseuds/IsladeMuerta
Summary: She doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know where she is, or where from. She is all alone. Can Horatio help her?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	With you

It's not cold. Why it's not cold, it should be cold. At this time of the year, it really should be cold. But it's not. No, it's raining. Where am I? I'm petrified.

"Miss! Miss? Is everything OK, miss?" tall, man with a read hair and dark suit, approaches me.

"So...much...lights", I utter, ogling everywhere around me. The rain goes on, tapping the roof of whatever building I'm sitting in front of.

"Do you need help, miss?" the man is asking. I look down to my feet. A puddle is forming around them, getting my shoes wet.

"I...uh...I think...Where am I?" I glance back at the man, who is now offering me an umbrella.  
"You don't know where you are?"  
I shake my head. The man sits now next to me, trying to get an eye contact.

"Where are you supposed to be?" he asks next.

"Somewhere where is not so much lights", I whisper.

"You don't remember where you live?"  
Again, I'm shaking my head. I have a nagging feeling that it should be much much darker, at this hour.

"What's your name?"

"I'm..."

**a memory**

Sweet, gentle sun is warming my face and light wind is blowing from the general direction of near by woods. I'm standing on an old, wooden bridge. Someone is calling a name....I guess it's my name but I can't figure out what it is.

A boy, aged under ten, runs to me, taking my hand in his. I smile at him.

"You have the prettiest smile. Didn't you hear me calling you?" the boy beams.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, can you?" the boy was clearly excited about something.

"Can I what?"

"Can you come this weekend, to my birthday parties?"

"Oh, yes. Milkshake party, wasn't it?" I suddenly remember. The boy nods.

"Good, at 1 pm then. See you", and he was gone.

**end of memory**

"I remember a bridge, a wooden bridge", I tell to the man.

"A wooden bridge?"

"Yes, an old, wooden bridge. Over...uh...a shallow river. And a lot of woods. maybe somekind of a forest."

"Is that where you live?"

"I don't....I can't remember."  
A slight panic started to creep from my, to everywhere in my body. I tried to calm myself, bit my lip and took a deep breath so that I wouldn't began to hyperventilate.

"OK, here's what we're gonna do now. I'm gonna take you at my friends home, she's gonna let you stay there, until we figure this out", the man takes the control, leading me to a car, which I suppose is his. A big, grey hummer it is. He takes the umbrella, helping me in.

I see the man, run at the door of a house, that must be his friends home. He knocks the door and soon, a woman with curly, brown hair, comes to open it. I can't hear what they're saying because the rain is *taptaptapping* the car. All I see, is him gesturing towards his car and the woman, shaking her head. Apparently, the man asks one more time if she could take me at her home but the answer is the same, so he has to return to the car.

"I...uh...I'm sorry. Yelina can't give you a place tonight."

"Are you going to abandon me now", I shrieked.

"Of course not. Why do you think that?"

"Because she couldn't take me."

"For now, she couldn't but I'm gonna take you to my place now and we'll make a new plan later", he told me.

_*I'm standing on a bridge_  
_I'm waitin' in the dark_  
_I thought that you'd be here by now*_


End file.
